Killing Me Softly
by ReddistheRose
Summary: One medical exam has altered the life of all the mansions' residents. Life or death hangs in the balance, and with Mystique playing her games, all is uncertain. Chances must be taken, sacrifies made...and in the end, will love be enough?
1. Default Chapter

**A.N.: **Hi, all! Whew, this is an angsty-drama one, so bear with me. As soon as I get a few reviews, I'll post the next chappie, which I already have written, BWA-HA-Ha! You can't see it untill I get a review! ; P

Disclaimer: "In youth, one has tears without greif; in age, grief without tears." _-French Proverb_

* * *

**Prologue **

_"September 14:_

_Dear diary-_

_Today Kurt totally got on my nerves. He keeps taking the last of the raspberry-filled doughnuts before I can get any! How rude! He knows it's my favorite! Can't he be just a little considerate once in a while? My life totally stinks."_

Kitty looked over the words she had written yesterday.

"yesterday.."

She blinked back tears.

"A lifetime ago."

Taking up her pen, she added the date and began to write.

_"September 15 _

_Diary-_

_today I learned that…"_

She couldn't bear to write the words. She looked up from her writing as tears flowed down her face. Dropping her pen in a crushing sob, she gave in to the tears.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"It's just a routine check, Kitty, stop wiggling!"

"Like, sorry, Hank! I can't help it. I hate needles!"

"There." He quickly finished his work and smiled. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Easy for you to say! Let's let _you_ have a turn!"

Hank laughed. "Easy, Kitty, easy!"

Kitty stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "I don't see why we need these stupid samples anyway."

"Like I told you before," Hank answered, as he injected the blood sample into a test tube. "We have to make sure none of you have that awful flu that's going around. It's better to catch it early, especially since you may not be able to find a doctor willing to prescribe anything to a mutant."

"Why's that?" Kitty asked, hopping off the stool and rolling down her sleeve.

"Well, not many medicines have been tested for mutant use. I imagine many are worried that perhaps there may be adverse side effects, myself included."

"Oh. What about the body scan? Isn't that a little over-the-top for a flu check?"

"That, my dear, was to check for nerve or other trouble. You mentioned headaches and tiredness, and one can never be too careful. Now." He turned from the row of tubes and smiled at her. "Please inform Rouge that it is her turn next."

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Sorry for such short chapters, they'll get a bit longer, I promise! A big 'Hey!' to my first reviewer, Rogue 14! Thanks! - Here we go again!

Disclaimer:_It is seldom indeed that one parts on good terms, __because if one were on good terms, one would not part._ -_Marcel Proust_

* * *

Chapter Two

"Your turn, Rouge." Kitty informed her roommate.

"Greaaaaaaat." Rouge sarcastically replied.

"And...Rouge?"

Turning from her path for the door, Rouge raised an eyebrow at the pout on Kitty's face.

"When he tells you in won't hurt…don't believe him!"

Rouge laughed and left the room. Kitty rubbed her arm and sat down on the bed. Glancing at the phone, she gave an exasperated sigh.

_I wish Lance would call._

Immediately, she contradicted herself.

_No I don't. He's jerk. I wouldn't talk to him if he crawled here begging me to take him back…I think._

Grabbing at her diary, she began to vent her feelings, complaining about Kurt.

-Meanwhile, at the BoM house-

Lance kicked the wall. He wanted so badly to kick something else.

Someone else.

_'Too bad Toad isn't home.'_ He thought to himself. _'He'd be great to kick. Nah. I'm not that desperate. I'd probably get slime on my boots.'_

He leaned his forehead against the window, letting the cool window pane distract him from his inner pain. He sighed again. _'Why does she have to be so- so stubborn?'_ He pounded the wall again with his fist, barely feeling the impact on his hand. "It's been over 2 weeks…doesn't she even miss me?" He felt the acute pulling of his emotions; both anger and sadness.

_'…like I miss her?'_


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Wow! More reveiws! Kewllll!

Sigh. I knowI promised longer chaps...please, please be patient! And, hey! Keep those reviews coming : )

_Swamp Rat's Chere:_ Thank you! I appreciate the praise, especially specificly! (Yur name rocks!)

_Rogue14:_ Thanks for the reminder, I have a Bad habit of shpelling stuff wrongly. ; ) Also, I had no idea I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews. Thanks for the heads up, all fixed now! .

Disclaimer: _"Anger is just love, disappionted."- Eagles_

**Chapter Three**

The professor leaned toward the computer screen. "No. It simply cannot be." His pale face and pounding heart belied the infirmness hidden under his words.

Hank's slouching body and sober face turned to the professor. "There is very little chance of an error, Charles. Theres…no other reasonable explanation."

"How- How could this happen, Hank? She's always been so healthy!" Logan pounded his fist on the table, breaking an empty flask.

"Unfortunately, Logan, it is not only the weak or infirm that are stricken."

"Arg!" Wolverine slashed his claws at the table before him, completely destroying it. "I should have noticed…something! There had to be symptoms!"

Storm sat with dry mouth and pale expression as Hank once again gathered his words.

"No, Logan. There is not always an indication. Kitty did mention headaches and tiredness, as well as brief nausea and dizzy spells, however, I assumed it may have been associated with her menstrual period. I was…wrong."

"Why her? Why such a sweet…" He stopped, no longer trusting his voice.

The silence tore at the room, and sadness and denial ripped at the hearts of the teachers…the guardians…the friends of the students from over the world. The affinity they had developed for the young people in their care was strong as blood. A blow to one of their own…was a blow worse than to them.

"We have…to tell her." The professor attacked the silence. At least that much, he had control over.

"I'll…I'll do it, Charles. She's…almost a daughter…"

Xavier nodded, swallowing. "I'll meet you in my study."


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: squeels in gless, jumps around You like it! You actually like it! Thanks so much, reveiwers!

Push Me: Don't worry, I promise, they do get longer...bear with me, at this point it's all for dramatic pausing. (cliffhangers, Bwa-ha-ha!) Thanks!

Cat2fat900: Happy ending? Angsty ending? You'll have to wait and see! ; )

One more thing: Please, no swearing in reviews! I want to be able to read them to my younger siblings, and there's no need for it. Thank you so much for pushing that little review button!

Disclaimer: _In grief we know the worst of what we feel, but who can tell the end of what we fear? - Hannah More_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter4**

There was a knock on the door, and Kitty shook off her sleepiness. _'Guess I fell asleep._' She thought to herself groggily, and she quickly put away her diary and went to answer the door.

"Yes…oh! Like, hi, Mr. Logan. What's up-" She stopped, confused at the sad look on his face. "Something wrong?" _'Okay, this is scary…he's never looked like this before…'_

"Kit-." Logan tried to talk, but had to take a breath to start again. "Kitty. The professor and I…well. We need you to come to the study. We need to talk."

"Okay…just give me a sec to get dressed…" She said, motioning at her pajamas.

Logan grunted.

Kitty furrowed her brow. "Mr. Logan- what's wrong?"

Without an answering word, he turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

"Kitty, please sit down." Xavier gestured toward the chair before him. Logan sat by Storm on the couch, still wearing the dazed expression she had seen him wear before her door. Hank stood looking out the window.

Kitty bit her lower lip. "Did…did I do something wrong?"

The professor sighed and shook his head. "Kitty, I'm afraid…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, centering himself.

Kitty's eyes began to tear as she saw the deathly pale look on the professor's face. "Please, No! It's...my parents, isn't it?" She leapt from her seat in sobs. "What's going on? Are they okay?"

Logan put his hand on her shoulder to steady her sobs. "Relax, half-pint; your parents are…fine."

Kitty sighed relief as she dabbed away her tears.

"But…"

She looked at each of the adults in turn, finally resting her eyes on Hank, who now spoke.

"Kitty, the tests we took yesterday..."

Kitty's heart beat inside her as she felt a chill going slowly up her spine.

"They…they indicate that you have...cancer."

* * *

P.S. A.N. Sob! I'm making _myself_ cry, here...

I just wanted to say: Although I have had a friend with cancer (in remission, thankfully) and I have done some research on it, I don't know everything, so as the story progresses, please bear with any 'medical' mistakes I might make...thiswhole mutant thing is sorta sci-fi, anyway...


	5. Chapter 5

Goodness! Long time, no post! Sowwwrry! Thanks so much to my reviewers! Y'all keep me goin, aye!

Numbuh half way hell: Sorry, but...as the song goes, _"She makes such a thin little target!"_ ;) Actually, it was the dramatic Lancitty relationship that made me pick her over...somebody likeRogue or whatever. Actually, Rogue gets a lot of Angst stuff in fics already... whew!

Review, reveiw, review!

Disclaimer: _"Of all the words of tounge or pen, the saddest are those...it might have been" -John Whittier_

* * *

Chapter 5

Kitty's body wept numb.

"No." She said, in a hollow voice.

Xavier sat up straighter, trying desperately to maintain his composure. Logan was equally unsteady, as the implications of the disease ran through his mind. Storm, for her part, had to get up and leave the room, chocking back tears. Hank, forever the scientist, occupied his mind with imagining solutions and options, however farfetched they may be. The professor? Well, for all of his wisdom, at this time and place…he had no words…no counsel. _'This young girl…Kitty…the sweet and innocent student…may die.'_

"No." Kitty repeated, numbly, shaking her head. "No. I do not have cancer."

Hank swallowed. "The scans we took before your blood sample…"

"The scans?"

"Yes. Routine enough…but…Kitty, there is no doubt. The blood sample alerted me to look for signs of a cancerous tumor…you have…" His voice broke. "Indeed, a cancerous tumor in your brain."

Tears streamed down her stone cold face. "I'm going to die." She felt the word, die, echo through her body and mind. She gave way to sobs.

"No!" Logan said, embracing her. "We're not going to give up on this. We're…we're going to fight it!" As she sobbed in his arms, he once again felt the bond between them. She was like a daughter to him. No, indeed, he would not let her die._ 'If it were only me'_ He thought to himself, in rage. _'Why her?'_

The professor interrupted his wild mental ramblings. "Yes, Kitty. We are gong to fight it. Any way we can."

"I want to go to my room." Kitty managed.

Xavier nodded. "You need to rest after such a shock. Kitty, we will discuss…options later. Hank and I are already exploring treatments and choices."

Kitty, once again reverting to quiet numbness, allowed Logan to walk her out, but left him at the professor's door. He blinked back tears and tried to win over the urge to slice everything in sight in two. Eventually, he joined the Professor and Hank down in the lab.

Kitty phased through the bedroom door and, without a word, climbed into bed and buried her face into her pillow.

Rouge entered the room, having just went to the bathroom, and rolled her eyes at Kitty, making chocking sounds into her pillow.

"Aw, come off it, girl. If yah miss that airhead so much, just call 'im. Ah'm sick of your cryin' all the time. If ya just-"

Kitty rushed at her in a fit of rage. "You thoughtless idiot!" She screamed. "Can't you just for ONCE think about something else but pointless irrelevant-"

"Whoa!" Rouge yelled back. "Don't take out yer lover's spat on me you shallow-"

"I HAVE CANCER, YOU INSENSITIVE DENSE _JERK_!" Kitty screamed with all the rage her small body could contain.

Rouge stood in shock as Kitty broke down and went back to sobbing.

"W-what?" Rouge whispered.

"Hank found…a lump…of cancer in my…brain yesterday." Kitty sobbed.

Rouge felt cold all over. "But…you're not…you're healthy!"

Kitty just continued to sob.

Rouge blinked back tears, but to no avail. Her stream of tears were as unstoppable as Kitty's. "Kitty- Ah'm…I can't tell ya how sorry ah am…ah shouldn't 'a-"

Kitty shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You didn't know."

"What…what are we gonna do 'bout it?"

"I don't know…the professor is going to talk to me more tomorrow." She tried to stop crying but the pain was too deep. "Rouge…" She whispered now, almost imperceptibly."…I don't want to...to die."

Rouge sat with Kitty on the floor, and she held her close. "Shh…" She rocked Kitty in her arms as if she were her child.

_'No, not my child…'_ thought Rouge._ 'My sister.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Yikes. Long time no see, huh? Sorry! Busy life. Dumb cow got stuck in the tree again. (sigh) ring Oh, that would be the humane society.

childrenwithblades: Ouch. Sorry, man, I don't do it to annoy y'all, just a badtyping habit, k? Settle, settle! Also, don't worry, there is (gasp!) an interesting, mysterious plotline lurking under all this teen angst.Trust me, it's getting there... ;)

No more reviewers? (Looks around mournfully) C'mon! Help me out, here, ppl! Pleaseys?

Disclaimer: Believe that life is worth living and your belief will help create the fact. -William James

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kitty blinked. The sun was peeking through the window, and she smiled. 'It's going to be a beuti-' She stopped, and her heart turned cold, remembering the events of yesterday.

She numbly rose. She didn't remember crawling into her bed last night. Indeed, **_Rogue_** (A.N. See? I _can_ shpell!) had tucked her in. She stumbled to her closet, pulling on fresh clothes. The numbness she was feeling was slowly turning to anger once more. 'Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't it happen to someone who deserves it…Magneto, or Mystique…or Lan-' She started to shake all over. "No." She whispered. "Not Lance. I wouldn't wish it on him. Not ever."

There was a soft tap on the door. Kitty shuffled over to answer.

"Kitty." Storm said, softly. "Ready to talk? The professor said you were up."

"Yeah."

They took the long, silent ride to the lab, where Hank, Logan, and the Professor waited. Kitty took a seat on a stool as directed.

"I've been thinking." She began, out of nowhere. "I have to do chemo, right? And radiation? That's-" She gulped down her fears for the moment. "Not so bad. I'll lose my hair, and I'll be weak…but, hey, there's always wigs…and, hey, I've always wanted to try being blonde." She rambled on. "And, I mean, it's a tumor, so, can't we just, like, get it out with surgery? I mean, Mr. McCoy, I know you're not a surgeon, but, I, like, trust you, and-"

"Kitty." Hank said, cutting her off. "It's not…not that simple. Yes, if you were a normal girl, any of those would be reasonable solutions. However, you are a mutant, my dear, and that leads to…complications."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

The professor sighed. "Radiation is not usually advisable in mutants, Kitty. Remember, mutant genes are highly susceptible to that kind of exposure. And as for chemo…well, the drugs have never been tested on mutant genes."

"So?"

"Kitty, chemotherapy is designed to kill certain cells. Who knows whether it may kill the mutigens in your body, harming your core element, DNA? And…unfortunately, the tumor cannot be reached surgically without harming essential parts of the brain."

Kitty tried to wrap her mind around the situation. "So…what do I do?" She whispered.

"That is exactly what we must find out." Storm added.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hi howdy hey, neighbor! Here we go again! Wow, I'm actually updating within a week! Aren't you so proud? .

Thanks, reviewers!

Rogue14: Too depressing, is it? Sworry. Has to be, this is angst, after all.

Toxic-Beetle: Thanks! Will she die, will she live...will she dye her hair black and join a cult...WHO KNOWS! ; )

Whew. I need more caffeene. Or less.

Or a dictonary, cuz I no shpell Englishe well-ly.

Disclaimer:_Maturity is the capacity to endure uncertainty. - John Finley_

**Chapter 7**

Lance tried to pay attention to the teacher as she rambled on.

Despite the facade he presented, he wasn't unwilling to learn. In fact, he found some of his classes mildly interesting, although he never let anyone know it. Especially the teachers. He made trouble for them whenever he could, and acted indifferent the rest of the time.In some part of him, he knew it was just a show, designed to protect his real feelings. But today, his mind was simply elsewhere.

'Okay, she was ignoring me…I can deal with that…but, not show up for school? She's really overdoing this whole thing. What a drama queen. I'm glad we broke up. I mean, I can do way better. Like…Jackie.'

He glanced at the curly-haired bombshell to his left.

She was absent-mindedly playing with her hair, twirling and tugging.

'She's…cute.'

He tried to get his heart to react, the way it did when Kitty walked in the room. But thestubborn organ sat where it should, not missing a beat…or adding one. He sighed. Getting over Kitty wouldn't be so easy.

He considered just forgetting the whole thing, but after three days of Kitty being a no-show at school, he was worried. He knew she could be a drama queen, but it wasn't like that old bald weirdo to let a student off the hook so easy, even if there was only a week or so left until graduation. Maybe she was visiting her family. Probably telling them all about her stupid ex-boyfriend. He huffed.

'That would be just like her, too.' He thought, bitterly.

But…maybe she was sick, or had broken something.

'It's not like I can just go up to one of the X-geeks and ask for a news flash…' He thought.

Noticing Scott, however, standing by his locker, he put on a smirk. Even if he couldn't get any useful info on Kitty out of Summers, he never passed up a chance to rattle his cage.

"Summers!" Lance called. Scott turned and rolled his eyes beneath his glasses.

He didn't want to deal with this loser, especially not now. Soon he would be late for the briefing about cancer options for Kitty. He hated being late. For anything.

"What do you want, Alvers?" He spat out the word, Alvers, like it was a bad one.

"Haven't seen Kitty-cat around lately. What's the matter? Went on a 'mission' and forgot to take a head count before you went home?"

Scott just glared. "Why are you wasting my time, _loser_?"

"Hey." Lance said, pulling closer. "Don't cross the line, or you'll find yourself under a pile of rubble. When's Kitty coming back? Or is she going to miss graduation just because she's avoiding me?"

Scott also pulled closer, until they were almost nose to nose. "Surprise, surprise, Alvers. Not everything is about you. Especially when it comes to Kitty."

"Yeah? And you are, I suppose? Just answer my question, dip wad."

Scott turned to leave, struggling to keep his cool. "She's not coming back to school, Alvers. Just forget about her. It'll be best for everyone, especially her." With that, he was gone.

Lance pondered his words. He certainly didn't expect that kind of an answer. Now he really was worried. Did she really go back home? He had figured she would stick at the mansion after high school, and he'd have a chance to…

to do what?

He wasn't sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N:** Yea! More reviews!** Hey, you!** _Yeah, you_! See that list of fine, upstanding reviewers below? Learn from thier example! Stand up for your fanfic faves and leave a scathing and/or upbuilding review! -

Toxic-Beetle: Oh, don't worry, he'll find out _eventually_. It's just a matter of long to make him suffer...hee-hee.

Rogue14: Gasp! You've found me out! Well, maybe I'll just...um, kill her off and make him fall in love with someone else just to throw you off! Bwaa-ha-ha! ;)

whylime: Sweet name, dude. Anyway, thanks! I was hoping this wasn't an overused idea or anything...I'm glad to hear my writing style is different, that's always nice.

persian85033: Thanks! Reveiw again!

Disclaimer:_ A decision delayed until it is too late is not a decision, it is an evasion. -Anonymous_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As he walked home, Lance tried to figure out what to do. He wanted to go and talk to her, to apologize for- _'for what?'_ He reprimanded himself. _'You didn't even do anything. She's just being a drama queen. She doesn't deserve you.'_

But, try as he might, he couldn't get her off his mind. She was too deep in his heart. Despite himself, he relived the days they had spent together almost every moment since they had broken up. He liked the way she made him feel. Weak, and powerful at the same time. Sure, he had gone out with other girls; other girls that were beautiful, that made him feel good, too. But…with Kitty, it was different. It was as if all that he was, all he could be…all hwhylime e need and wanted…was wrapped up in being with her.

It wasn't as if he needed to be with her at every second. It was, however, killing him to be on bad terms with her. Not seeing her, being with her, laughing and even comforting her over the course of the last few weeks left him feeling empty…as if he had forgotten to eat or sleep.

But, would she ever forgive him? Did he want to be forgiven? He cursed himself for the way he had hurt her, shooting out words like darts that he wanted so badly to take back. It takes two to argue, but he had let her down. Instead of answering back her painful words with comforting ones, his ego had demanded him to hurt her. The words she had hurt him. More than anyone else, he needed her to build him up, to help him. To love him. Yet, he knew it was the ferocity of the moment, not her heart, that had moved her to give him such a sting. Why didn't he just find out why she was upset? Again, he cursed himself, and picked up his pace. But he hadn't. He had let out all of his angry feelings he usually reserved for his enemies, and cast them at her. He had allowed the callous walls that had protected him over the years to come up again, dividing them. _'Can we ever be the sameagain?'_ He wondered, thinking of how his life would be without her. Empty.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okay, the update delay was _so_ not my fault. My stupid computer was acting all wierd on me. Aaaanyway, here we go once more! Thanx, reveiwers!

SD: Yay! You like my plot! ...hmm, how ironic to make a word choice that means volcabulary and be wrong...urg. Sworry!

whylime: I think i must have pressed ctrl + V while i was typing and copied yer name there. Opps! I would say sorry, but you seem happy, so...YES! IT WAS MY...um..PLAN! (I am Zim!)

persian85033: I know! How rude!

Rogue14: Hee hee, i do this just to torture you. And thanks for checking out my other story! That's so cool of you!

Toxic-Beetle: See, Rogue 14, SOMEONE likes my pacing! ; )

_"Listlessness and silence denote the lover"- Latin Proverb_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Rogue, stop acting like I'm made of china or something!" Kitty demanded, grabbing the book she wanted off the shelf.

"Ah was just gonna get that for-"

"I can get it myself, you know! I'm not dead _yet_!"

Kitty felt a small shock at her own words. She quickly turned her back to Rogue and walked to her bed.

Rogue, reeling as well from this outburst, backed out of the room, allowing Kitty her space.

Kitty tried to begin reading, but her words were just echoing in her head.

'I'm not dead…yet.'

Would she, in fact, die? It was a question she didn't want to think about. She had already spent to much time crying. And especially after the Professor had talked to her more about how invasive the tumor was…

Never mind that everyone in the mansion was treating her like an invalid. She just didn't know what to think. She knew, of course, that if she really wanted to, the professor would let her go back to school, but she just wasn't ready to face it yet. To hear the kids talking about what they would be doing after graduation, and wondering if she-

Suddenly, she felt a twinge of- of what? Pain? Anxiousness? Indifference? Jealousy? For everyone else, this was a time for new beginnings. But not for her.

_'Lance. What is he going to do now?'_ She allowed her self to think of him for a change. _'Will he start working? Stealing? Will he even graduate?'_

She remembered the long study hours together, where she had seen him labor over his work. He had wanted to graduate, if not top of his class. And as she had watched him bent over his work, she felt she had gotten to know him so much better. This was the real Lance. The Lance that finished what he started. The Lance that tried hard to please, despite his hardened shell. The Lance that believed in himself.

That believed in her.

Did he still?

She barely heard Rogue leave the room as she thought about the last time they had spoken…if you could call it that. She shuddered at the vicious words he had flung at her. She set her jaw, conforming to the unwavering anger that he had proved in her.

She looked over at the picture of her parents, willing herself to stop thinking about him. Her parents…they were inconsolable. Telling them was the worst thing she could imagine. At least the Professor had talked them into allowing her to stay at the mansion, at least for a little while. It was true, he had more access to medical options. Not that there were any for her, it seemed.

_'If I die'_ she thought, numbly,_ 'What would everyone say at my funeral?' _She pictured in her mind the dismal scene: her friends and her parents, bent over the coffin, lamenting the loss that had come far too soon. She mentally scanned the crowd.

_'Aunt Mary…she would cry for a long time. I wonder if she would if she knew I was a mutant. Would Rogue cry? Scott? I think Kurt would. Poor guy. Jean would probably be consoling everyone. And the Professor? What would he do? Would he cry? And Storm. I bet she would be crying. And L-'_

She stopped herself. She pictured him now, his brown hair dipping low over his eyes as he did nothing to hide…his tears? Would he even cry?

She watched him, in her imagination. How he would try to be tough, and fail. How no one else would ever believe in him in the way she had. Would he finally transform completely into the thug everyone thought they saw in him? Without her, would there ever be anyone he could hold close?

Did he _want_ to hold her close?

The more she allowed herself to think about him, the more she realized how much she had missed him. His eyes, his smile…and just…him. Being near him, feeling needed. Wanting to help him guide him, help him see what he could be. Feeling like the day was passing in a haze…until she got to talk to him. Or even see him.

She thought again about the day that had changed everything between them. She heard herself now, in her memory, reliving the words she, too, had hurled at him. She had chosen her words carefully, using them to hit where he was weak. She knew his doubts and fears…and she had used them against him. _'I can't keep blaming him for the argument.'_ She thought to herself. _'I was just as cruel.'_

She began to cry now.

_'What kind of person am I? How could I have said all those things? Just because he said something stupid didn't mean I had to attack him!'_

She wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and jumped up with determination.

_'I have to make it right again!…I may not have much time left.'_


	10. Chapter 10

AN: All right! My computer is finally cooperating with me! Okay, thanks for reviewing, guys (and gals)! (And being patient)

whylime: Thank you, I was hoping the funeral thing wouldn't be too morbid. Although, considering the whole storyine, i guess i shouldn't worry.

Rogue14: Well, you get a bit of Lance in this chap... ; )

Toxic-Beetle: Thank you so much! I love hearing from y'all!

I have groupies! Yay! ; (Please don't burst my bubble! Keep reveiwing!)

Disclaimer: _Nothing is more difficult, and therefore more precious, than to be able to decide. -Napoleon Bonaparte_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Lance dreaded going back to the brotherhood house now. True, he considered the kids there his friends, but they never really supported him and Kitty. In fact, they had done all they could to discourage them. They would never understand. Freddie and Todd…they were totally naïve when it came to girls, even if Todd did like to pretend to be the big man on campus. And Peitro? He didn't know what a true relationship was, and probably never would. To him, all the world was a stage, and a girl was just another award to be gotten and put on a shelf.

Was that all there was to it? He really wished he could look at life like his friends did…like he once did, too. But, Kitty had awakened something in him, even if he really didn't know what it was.

He was worried about her.

That was a different sensation from the rest of the feelings in his life. He had never really cared much about someone else before. Sure, he had friends. The brotherhood guys were great, sometimes. Sure, he'd fight for them if they needed him. But, in the end? If something happened to them, he'd dust it off and move on eventually.

He wished he could check up on her. She was to much of a 'good' girl to skip out on school like this.

_'So,'_ The voice in the back of his head demanded, _'If you want to see her, go and see her!'_

He shifted the heavy weight of his bag. He hated that voice.

_'Right.'_ He mumbled to himself. _'So simple. Just go up and knock. Hi there! I know you hate my guts, but can I come in and chat with Kitty even though we broke up and she told me never to talk to her again?'_

Then he took a deep breath. It wouldn't be the first time they'd have kicked him out…and it probably wouldn't be the last.

He switched directions.

* * *

Kitty bided her time. She knew, with everyone so protective of her lately, that they weren't about to just let her go and pay a visit to the brotherhood. But now was her chance. With the professor, Jean, Scott, and Logan training in the Danger room, there was less of a chance of the Professor catching her. She stuck her head through the door. 

It was clear.

She walked down the hall, quietly reaching the front door. From there, it was cake.

* * *

Lance cut through the back lot across the street and finally came to the drive of the mansion. He stepped up to the gate, hesitating momentarily with a glance at the buzzer._ 'Ring or not?'_ He knew they'd never let him in. But, maybe if he could just get in and ask Kitty to talk to him… 

He slammed his foot to the ground.

That gate always was easy.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Wow! More reviews! This ROCKS! And not the gray, heavy kind!

BlueGirl90: Thank you! I hope you stick around to find out!

Soul Raider 116: Cancer stinks. I'm glad you couldn't find anything flameworthy in my fic, hope to hear from you again!

Rogue14: You can't kill me...then you wouldn't know what happens! Bwa-ha-ha! Watch what you say, mere mortal, or I shall kill off a character, move to Miami, and claim Kurt as my own! HAHAHA! (Whew. More sleep. Less caffeneeee)

Toxic-Beetle: Hmm...now there's an interesting story plot (files away for future fic) (hopes she doesn't get yelled at for blatent plot idea stealing)

persian85033: Oh, yes...if I tell him! HA-HA!

Disclaimer: _We judge ourselves by our motives, and others by thier actions. - Dwight Morrow_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Kitty swallowed. She knew the welcome she would get would be anything but warm. Raising her fist, she knocked with determination. In a flash, the door opened. Peitro leaned against the doorway looking bored.

"WhatdoYOUwant?"

Kitty looked at him fiercely. "Where's Lance?"

"Why?" He continued looking bored at top speed, picking at his fingernails.

"None of your business. Where is he?"

He smirked at her. "Don'tknow."

"Look. I didn't come here to cause trouble, or to listen to your load of garbage. Just answer me!"

He raised an eyebrow, amused at her annoyance. Slowing down to normal banter speed, he replied as he leaned closer, "You gotta learn to be more trusting, Kitty-cat. I haven't seen him since this morning."

With that, he slammed the door in her face.

She stood there for a moment, weakened. To have gotten up the gumption to face Lance, only to find that she missed him, took a lot from her. She wondered if she'd be brave enough to try again. She turned from the doorway.

"Well" she said, "I had better enjoy this out-of-the-house freedom while I can."

With that, she turned to go to the park.

* * *

Lance was surprised to find that the only answer to his break-in was Rogue and Evan. "Where's the rest of the crew? Taking a nap?"

"Nah, they're out looking' fer yer brain." Rogue snapped, holding up a fist. "What d'ya want?"

"Where's Kitty?"

"Who cares? Get lost!" Evan said.

"I car-" Lance gritted his teeth. He instinctivly tryed to aviod showing that he cared about anything. It wouldn't ever help his image.

"What was that, rock boy?" Rogue glared at him.

He decided his image was the last worry on his mind today. "I said, I care. And I'm not going anywhere. Why hasn't she been in school?" He stepped closer to her.

They stood their ground, ready for an attack.

"Wow! You actually noticed? Congrats. You just won the prize." Evan said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look." He said, haltingly, inches from his face. "I. Just. Want. To. Talk. To. Her."

"I. Don't. Care. If you had something to say, you shouldn't have dumped her."

He shook with anger. "All I want to do is see why she hasn't been in school. I'm worried about her. So let me in, or so help me, I'll turn the front door into rumble and let _myself_ in!"

"Go right ahead and try, buddy, but you'll have to go through me first." Evan said, jetting out a few spikes.

"Wait!" Rogue said, grabbing Evan by the shoulder.

"Rogue! What are you-"

She stood a little straighter. "I've heard a lot 'a garbage from a lot of people. But yer really worried about her, aren't you?"

Lance looked away.

"See? He's up to something." Evan said. "He's probably just looking for a fight."

He made an effort to soften his words. Rogue believed he was there for a good reason, and he didn't want to change her mind. "I don't want a fight, egghead. I just want someone to just tell me what's going on. She didn't move back with her parents, did she?"

Rogue swallowed. "Lance…"

* * *

LKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL

* * *

Author: (To large-chinned man) Who are _you_?

Man: (Looking swanky)Why, I'm Cliff. Cliff _Hanger_.

Author: Oh, no!

Cliff: Oh, yes! Now everyone will have to _wait_ for the next part!

Author: But, I keep promising longer chapters, and-

Cliff: No buts! I must do my duty! Clllllifff Hanger! Away! (swings away on mysteriously appearing vine)

Author: (Quietly) Dork.


	12. Chaper 12

AN: Man, y'all reveiw _fast_! That's _awsome_! Well, I figured this once I'll update faster to thank y'all, especially considering the really mean Cliff Hanger I left you with...

Rogue14: Be nice, or I might just _use_ that line! HA-HA, you would track me down and smear my carcass over the blacktop, wouldn't you? ...I shouldn't give you ideas...

Toxic-Beetle: Well, Cliff used to be a lot scarier, but he shaved and showered, so now it's not quite so...wait, what?

Soul Raider 116: (attempts to look _Elvis_ swanky) Why, thank you. Thankyouverymuch.

persian85033: I know. I really feel bad, using Evan as a dis goat in all my stories, but he's so...expendable. Gosh, that's mean.

BlueGirl90 : Yay!

Disclaimer: "_Anger is a better sign of the heart than of the head; it is a breaking out of the disease of honesty." Marquess of Halifax_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"Why didn't she call me?" He yelled, punching the nearest tree. "Didn't I deserve to know?"

"Ah don't know, Lance. But she didn't want anyone from school to know. And, we didn't think you-"

"Didn't think I'd what, CARE? Of course I CARE! Just because we had a stupid fight, you decide not to tell me SHE'S DYING?"

"Lance, ah was just trying to do what she wanted. I guess she figured you were better off thinking she was just ignoring ya."

He shoved past her.

"I'm going in…DON'T try to stop me, either. I'm sick of this beating around."

"Go ahead, but she's not there." Evan mumbled.

"What?" Lance demanded. "Where is she?"

"Ah...don't know." Rogue said, haltingly. "She left earlier today. She's been cooped up for a while. I can understand how she wanted to get out."

"I don't BELIEVE this!" Lance yelled, slamming his hand into yet another tree.

"Man, getting angry ain't gonna help her…or the tree." Said Evan.

"Shut up, dorkwad!" He grabbed him by the shirt and held him up. "I want _answers_. When did this happen?"

Evan narrowed his eyes. "Put me down or I'll give you more holes than Swiss cheese, dude."

Rogue put her hand on Lance's shoulder comfortingly. "Lance, we know how you feel. We care about her too. Arguing is getting us nowhere. Put him down."

"You know how I feel? HOW I FEEL?My girlfriend- former girlfriend-WHATEVER- neglects to tell me she has INOPERABLE CANCER, then you try to _comfort_ me? I'm outta here! YOU can take care of the little-"

"Hey!" Rogue said, causing him to snap his head toward her. She took a breath. She knew her former teammate was acting in frustration and fear. She also knew his tendency to say things he didn't mean or would regret. "It ain't Kitty's fault, and it ain't mine or yours. It HAPPENED, Lance, an' there ain't anything we can do about it now."

There was a pause, the three of them breathing in the seemingly icy air between them.

"We'll see about that."

He slammed Evan to the ground and turned to go, shockwaves echoing his anger as he went.

* * *

Kitty returned home a few hours later. As she walked in the door, she decided to not go up to her room right away.

knock, knock

"Come in, Kitty."

"Prof?"

"Hello. You were gone quite a while today." He said, not raising his head from his paperwork.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"I kind of figured you'd be coming to get me once somebody figured out where I went…but I needed the walk, to clear my head…and stuff."

She smiled at her now. "I thought as much. At Rogue's request, I did locate you to make sure you were alright, however."

Kitty made a face. "She babies me like I'm a little sister or something."

"She needs you, Kitty. As a friend and a sister figure. You should be happy to have a friend like her, willing to look after you."

"Yeah, well." Kitty turned to leave.

"You have many friends, Kitty, who care about you." He took a breath. "Like…Lance."

Kitty stopped.

"He came by, while you were gone."

"He…did?" She asked, over her shoulder.

"Yes. He had been worried about your absence from school. He and Rogue and Evan had a… spirited conversation, from what I hear."

"Really."

"Kitty, Rogue told him about your cancer."

"Oh."

"You seem disappointed."

"I…I wanted to tell him myself."

"I see."

She exhaled deeply. "Now he's going to think…that I didn't want him to know."

"Did you?"

She faced him now. "I didn't know, for a while. But…after a while, the stupid fight we had didn't seem very important anymore. I…went to tell him this afternoon."

"I see."

"But he was here, I guess."

"Hmm."

"I should call him…try to patch things up."

"That is an advisable course."

* * *

AN: Okay, now he knows. Y'all happy? Huh? ; ) Well, then, reveiw away.

By the way, I know you all were hoping that she would tell him herself, but I just had to use the idea this way. Hearing from someone else opens a whole 'nother can of worms between them, more angst for me to use. Sorry, but...you know you love it. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.:** Heeeere we go again! Thank you reviewers!

Rogue14: Sorry, but dispite my anti-Cliff spray, he's still buzzing around...sigh.

Toxic-Beetle: Yah, something tells me he's not really happy right about now...read on, young padiwan!

whylime: (slaps hand over mouth) Uh-oh! Don't anger Cliff! He'll just keep coming back! Ignore him, maybe he'll go away! O.o

Disclaimer: _No one really understands the greif or joy of another- Fraz Schubert_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter13**

"Are you okay, Kitty?"

Jean put a hand on her shoulder. Kitty had been looking like she was in a haze for a hour now, and Jean knew that although she had held a book in her hands as she sat on the couch, she hadn't turned a page.

"Fine." Kitty looked away.

Jean wrinkled her brow. It would be an easy thing to simply scan her mind for whatever the trouble was…but she would never do that to Kitty.

"Are you sure?" Jean continued to gaze at her worriedly until Kitty looked up, quickly wiping away a single tear.

"Can't seem to get Lance home."

"Oh." Now Jean was unsure of what to do. Her first instinct was to comfort and encourage Kitty, but in matters concerning that...that _brotherhood boy_, she usually kept her encouraging words to herself. As far as she was concerned, Lance wasn't even worth the breath it took to say his name, after the way he had treated Kitty. "I…heard he stopped by."

"Yeah, well."

* * *

(BoM)

Freddy looked up from the microwave as he heard the door slam. Lance stormed in, slamming his foot into every step.

"Whoa." He mumbled to himself, taking a bite from his pizza. A few seconds later, he heard Lance slamming his bedroom door…and then there was a steady pounding sound.

He sighed. He knew Lance liked to pound of that old wall when he was really mad. He also knew one of the rules of the house: when someone was mad, stay out of the way. Sometimes, find a closet to hide in.

He brought his pizza to the living room, where the others, minus Lance, were sitting.

"What's up with Lance, yo?"

Freddy shrugged. Peitro smiled. "Girltrouble."

"How do you know?" Freddy asked between bites.

"Easy. Whatelse is there that would make him that mad? Besides, Kitty called earlier today. Severaltimes."

"Yo, aren't you going to tell him?"

"Why? It's funnier watching him make a new window outofthe wall."

"Is that what he's doing?" Freddy asked, not the brightest marker in the drawer. "I thought he was just punching the wall."

Peitro looked at Freddy as if he was an insurance salesman at a KISS concert. Todd just rolled his eyes.

"However…" Peitro smiled, devilishly. "Telling him could be fun, too!" He rushed up the stairs without effort and tapped on the door.

"Go AWAY."

"Touchy, are we? I have a message for you."

"Stuff it in your-"

"Now, now, no need to get upset. I just-"

Lance threw open the door and grabbed Pietro by the collar, bringing him up to his nose.

"I. Am. Not. In. The. MOOD."

Peitro, about to hit Lance with a witty comeback, probably about Lance's possible need for a midol, changed his mind when he saw Lance's eyes.

He was used to Lance being upset. He'd even gotten punched by him once or twice for crossing the line. But, he thought it had been worth it, anyway. And, although Lance had threatened to kill him a few times before, he had never really been afraid at all. But, this time, there was something very different about him. It was as if every fiber of his being had a death grip on his neck.

Peitro suddenly came to a realization: he was actually, truly, scared that Lance would actually kill him. It wasn't funny this time, and his smile dropped.

"W-What's wrong, man?" Todd managed, seeing the fury that had shut The Mouth.

Lance turned his burning eyes to Todd. "What do YOU care, Tolansky?"

"Hey, calm down, yo!"

Lance threw Peitro to the floor, and slammed the door in his face.

Todd hopped up the stairs, and leaned toward the door.

"Lance? Talk to us, man. What's going on?"

There was silence. Todd slowly opened the door, ready to leap out of the way, should Lance decide to throw something at him. He was surprised to find Lance sitting on the floor, dazed. He was staring out the window.

"Lance?"

"Kitty's going to die."

Todd gulped. "You can't be that mad at her, man!"

"Not me."

Todd scratched his head. "You're confusing me, yo."

"She has cancer, Todd."

Pietro, for once, felt frozen in time. Todd blinked.

"Cancer…"

Lance wiped away a tear, frustrated.

"And there's nothing I can do."

They sat in silence, unsure what to say. Thier leader, the strong one, the one who had always been like the rocks he controlled, wasn't even brushing away the tearsrolling down his face. Suddenly, a familiarvoice behind them caused them to look up.

"I wouldn't say _that_."

* * *

LKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKK

* * *

Cliff: Da-Da-Da-DUMMM! Bwa-ha-ha!

Author: GET LOST! Now everyone is wondering who the voice is!

Cliff: Neiner-neiner-neiner! I'm here just to spite you! Hahaha! And, Whylime: You haven't seen the last of me!


	14. Chapter 14

A.N: Huh. Reviewers. Well, I guess THATS WHOMPIN' AWSOME! Seriously, though, thanks for all the reviwes, ppl! It keeps me going!

Push Me: Please do not cry on my sofa. Be strong, man! (or woman. Whatever.)

marvlix: Origanal or x-tra crispy, **all** reviews are great!

STIG: (takes pills dubiously) Cliff does not bite. I think. ...Uh, I hope. (runs screaming)

Numbuh half way hell: Hmm...good guess...

Toxic-Beetle: Poooooor Lance. Cute Lance. ...Poor cute Lance. ;)

whylime: Muchly sensirific, me thinky!

Rogue14: Gambit! (smiles and drools) Mmmm...yummy.

persian85033: Yep, gotta luv em.

Well, your answer as to who it is gets answered here, although the summary pretty much gives it away. By the way, is anyone actually reading these clever disclaimer-quotes? I work quite hard to find _just_ the right one to set the mood of each chapter...and no one noticed! (bursts into tears as Pietro walks by "Shesh. Get a midol!" Beats him mercilessly)

Disclaimer: _The healthy man does not torture others- generally it is the tortured who turn into torturers. -Carl Jung_

**Chapter 14**

"Mystique!"

She looked at Peitro, the first to respond. "What's the matter? Did you imagine I had disappeared? Dear boy," She said slowly, holding his chin in her hand roughly. "I _always_ return in the nick of time."

"Get lost, Mystique. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Lance glared at her.

"Harsh words." She turned to him now. "Yet you live in my house, eat my food…"

"Want me to leave?" He stood, his anger creeping over him again. "No problem."

"And where will you go? Do you imagine Xavier will welcome you with open arms? He won't even let you see your dying girlfriend." She spat out, deliberatly.

"You had better shut up, or you'll get crushed." He said this close to her face, staring down her arrogant look, then turned to leave.

"If you want to save her," Mystique returned now, back to him, "there is a way."

He stopped. The others watched this exchange carefully, wary of both Lance and the blue mistress of evil.

"I have no reason to trust you." He said, over his shaking shoulder.

"_You_ have no other option. Unless, perhaps, you want her dead?" She smiled devilishly.

"How do you know she won't recover?" He spun around to face her now. "Huh? There's always a chance-"

"Chance of _what_, exactly, Avalanche?" She said, slowly easing her words into hismind like salt in a wound."That the chemo therapy developed for humans using radioactive chemicals will heal her mutated genes? That the best neural doctors in the world would be _willing_, much less _able_, to remove the _lump_ from her skull? Don't be a fool." She spat out the words as if they were arrows.

He walked over to her slowly and raised his fist.

"But I can offer you a treatment _guaranteed_ to work."

Slowly, his fist fell.

"Start talking."

* * *

"Rogue?" Kitty shook her roommate gently. "Wake up." 

"Wha-" Rogue sat up groggily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…but…I need to talk to you."

Rogue took a breath and rubbed her eyes. Glacing at the clock, which read 3:47 a.m., she cleared her throat to answer."Yeah?"

"Rogue…I've kinda been in a daze lately. Denial, or whatever, I guess. Then the whole thing with Lance." She waved her hand dismissively. "But the fact is, even if the professor is optimistic about the therapy, there's a good chance it may not help."

"But, Kitty, Hank will-"

"I know, Rogue. I know the plan. Hank is working hard, trying to come up with a chemical that'll help without killing me…but…what if he can't? I can't just keep sitting around helplessly."

Rogue knotted her brow, but finally nodded. "What do ya wanna do?"

Kitty smiled. "Rogue, I need you to help me make a list."

"A list?"

* * *

KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL

* * *

A.N. Okay, I know this is all very "A Walk to Remember", but bear with me here. Feel free to drop me ideas about what things you would put on your list of things to do before you die, if you knew it was going to be soon. Thanks! 


	15. Chapter 15

IIIIII have reveiwers, na-na-na-na--naaaa-na!

persian85033: Who, Mystique? Have an evil agenda? Of course not! (wink, wink)

Push Me: Slim the swear words, orI'll start givin' you hurts:) Thank you!

Rogue14: (evil grin)

Toxic-Beetle: Yep. Pooor Lance. It's a good thing he's so cute, or I mighta just killed him off instead!

whylime: Thank you for the ideas! (wiggles eyebrows and thinks of ways to use suggestions in fic...)

Disclaimer:"_Oh that I had wings like a dove! For then I would fly away, and be at rest." - Psalm 55:6_

**Chapter 15**

"I'm goingwithyou." Pietro said, looking at Lance with a wary eye.

Lance narrowed his own eyes in response. "No way. You get me in, then you stay _here_, out of _my_ business."

"I'm goingwith. That'sthat. Ineverget thiskind of excitement, and-"

"_Don't_ make me hurt you." Lance said simply. "And don't try to follow me. Or _else_."

"Or else _what_?" Peitro asked, rolling his eyes.

Lance smiled. "I got stuff on you, you know that."

Pietro crossed his arms. "You have nothing on me! I-"

"Two words: pink ribbons."

"THATWASNEVERPROVEN!"

Lance picked up is gear and walked toward the door. Passing Mystique, he gave her a final glare.

"I'll be in touch. Double cross me, and I'll-"

"Yes, I'm sure you can come up with all _sorts_ of lurid threats." She said, rolling the words off her tounge likepoison from a viper's fang. "But you must hurry. Time is of the essence, after all."

Pietro huffed over to take Lance and his bag.

In a whoosh, they were gone.

* * *

"Thanks. Get lost."

"You'remaking a mistake."

"Keep talkin'" Lance whispered, glaring at him, "And I'll get _busted_."

"Look" Pietro whispered now, "I mayactlike a jerk all the time, but that doesn'tmean I'm goingtolet you get killed half-way around the worldwhen-"

He was cut short by the persuasiveness of Lance's fist.

Dragging Pietro's unconscious body to a corner, he smiled. "For your own good. Sweet dreams."

He went back to his business. Picking up his cell phone, he speed dialed.

She answered on the first ring.

"I'm in."

"Excellent. Now follow my instructions _very_ carefully."

* * *

"Now, you're set. Contact me when you're airborne."

"Check." Lance hung up the communications link he had routed through his cell into the beast he was preparing for takeoff.

He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with fear.

And exhaled.

* * *

"AARRRGGHH!"

The Professor woke suddenly to the voice of Wolverine, yelling.

"Logan, stop screaming, you're giving me a headache! Are you alright?"

"Chuck! You're not going to believe this…"


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyopne! Thanks for being so patient! Don't worry, I haven't given up on this...Thank you, reviewers! I had the distinct idea the last chapter left some of you on the edge of your seat. Yea!

Soul Raider 116: (preformes Spazzout-resusatation) Breathe, breathe! I haven't lost a reviewer yet, and I'm not gonna start with you! LIVE!

Rogue14: Hee-hee-hee. Wait and see! (_No swearing_, ppl! Is this too hard to remember?)

Push Me: Yeah, so figure. You'd think Kurt would be all "No _way_ you're stealing that, I _just_ waxed it!" lol...(idea)

Disclaimer: _A true word needs no oath.- Turkish Proverb_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Lance looked around, breathing in the mossy-tasting forest air. Is was going to be a long walk into the town, and with the moon as his only light, he was worried that he would get lost, or meet up with any one of many unpleasant night animals.

He shivered. He definably preferred the city.

He smiled as he walked, fingering the piece of equipment in his hand. "Cloaking system's pretty cool, I guess. Saves time trying to hide that monster."

He walked on, stopping now and then to check the compass he had found in the jet. Then, seeing a light ahead, he gritted his teeth as his mind ran over his instructions.

"She's calling all the shots again. I hate it when she does that to us. Hmph. I hate her, period."

What seemed like hours later, he was walking the dark streets of the town. Passing buildings that had seen births and deaths, he watched his back. This was a forest, a jungle of a different kind,  
dangerous in its own right. At least here, he mused, he knew the odds. He had been born on streets like this, learned the law of the streets the hard way, scraping a life together in the fashion of the youths that had, before him, and those that would, after him.

He knew also the dangers facing him at home. Mystique was not one prone to sympathy, and he hated that she held all the cards. He did what she told him, and here he was, at what he knew would be only the first stop of many. He only hoped that she would come through at the end. In this, he could only hope. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew she could simply use him, and not do a thing for him in return. Or Kitty.

But what choice did he have?

He took a breath and went up the sordid stairs to knock at the door. She had assured him that the exchange he was to make would be simple, and he listened for the creaking of floor boards that would surely indicate someone coming to the door. As he predicted, a series of squeaks led to the rustling of the door knob.

The door was opened barely a crack, and the harsh voice that whispered reminded Lance of a person with gravel in his mouth. "Whatd'ya want, then?"

He spoke the one word the Mystique had instructed him.

"Emancipo." (A.N: cookie to anyone who knows what this means)

The Latin word bounced from his tongue uncomfortably. The door shut, and after a few clicks, it opened again. The grotesque face before him gave Lance an inner shudder. It was as if the man's insides wanted to be on the outside, and the veins and bumps across his scared face made him feel sick.

"Ye wait now," The man said in hardly a whisper, instructing Lance to enter the building that gave the impression of having given up being livable some time ago.

"I'll be back."

Lance forced himself to look at the man and nod in reply. He had no stomach yet to answer him aloud. Within moments, the man returned, holding a small box.

"You have et?"

Lance took the envelope from his pocket and handed it to the man, who handed over the box in return. Lance turned to go, relieved to be rid of the revolting man and his home. But, before he could take a step, he felt the man's cold hand on his shoulder. He shuddered involuntarily and turned to face the man, as he seemed to want.

"Y'll not open the box, boy." His empty gray eyes stared into Lance's. "Tis only years o' misery there."

"Right."

The man released his grip, and Lance took the opportunity toward the door. As he stepped outside, smelling what seemed now to be the sweeter smell of the street, the man spoke again.

"And tell that woman-" He coughed. "Tell her I'm done. Tis the last time she need call on me for a favor. I've not long left now."

Before Lance could answer, the man shut the door, and Lance headed back for the jet.

* * *

"I've got the box."

"Excellent. You are getting closer now."

"When are you going to tell me about this so-called cure?"

She chuckled, enjoying the game. "Lance, dear, if I were to tell you to soon, you would go tramping off without a plan after it. Trust me, I will guide you there in time. Now, The disk I gave you. You have it?"

"Yes."

"Slip it into the drive to your left near the computer mainframe."

"K." He did so, and the computer processed the information. Soon, files were being dragged across the screen. "What's going on?"

"You just gave me remote access to the information files contained in the X-jet. Nothing terribly i mportant, but there are some personal files I fancied having. They will help with your little expedition, as well."

"Hey, how do I know that Xavier's not going to be after me, anyway? I'm not up for battling the X-creeps for their jet."

He could almost hear the sinister smile in her answer. "Oh, leave that up to me, Lance. I'll be providing quite a distraction on my end, and it ought to keep him busy."

"What kind of distraction?" He asked, suspicious.

"No need to be afraid, my dear, Kitty is in no way affected,I promise you.Just handle your end, and I'll handle mine. I suggest you back into town to get a bite to eat. I'm going to have you stay at your present location tonight and tomorrow."

"What ever happened to 'time is of the essence?'" He asked, bitterly.

"If you don't trust me, you won't get far, Avalanche. Let me do my part, and I will let you do yours. Enjoy the break. I will contact you again, don't try to contact me."

"But-" The line went dead. He flew his fist into the seat near him.

"I hate her! She expects me to just sit around?" He sat for a moment, head in hands, trying to stave off the desperate helpless feeling that had become the prevailing thought within him. Then, rising, he started toward town.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thank you so much for being so paitent with me! Too much to do...

Thnaks again to my reviewers!

**Rogue14:** Mystique is such a rotten person in general...but literalrally (Is that a word? Prolly not.) speaking, she;s such a fun character to write! (Is guilty)

**Push Me:** Prolly not! HAHA, there's an interesting plot twist, he crashes on a tropical island ("Forget Kitty! Look at the beach babes!") lol...y'all would kill me, thou, huh?

**Soul Raider 116:** Yeah, not so fun being a pawn. Poor Lance. I should cut him a break...but then, I wouldn't have a plot line! Unless...(See above plotline) (Grins evily)

Only 3 reviewers, though...I'm NOT complaining, I love y'all for sticking around...But I hope there's more of you reading than that! Please, please review if you're reading. It only takes a minute or two, and it makes writing and posting here all worthwhile...give me a smile, it's as easy as pushing that little 'review' box! Thank you!

_Disclaimer: What we steadily, consciously, habitually think we are, that we tend to become. -John Cowper Powys_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

He stumbled through the town, tired and cold. The only place he had found to eat, an inn with broken sign and dusty tables, had filled his stomach, but had done nothing to ease his spirits.

"She must know by now that I took the jet. Guess she knows I'm a hood now for sure." He stamped his feet in answer to the cold. "I just want this to _work_." He paused briefly, having come upon the dismal outskirts of town, and gazed up at the myriad of stars above him. "Even if she hates me for the rest of her life. Just- Just as long as she lives." He breathed deeply, allowing himself to think of her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her kindly touch. He ached to talk to her. To tell her- "To tell her. Tell her I love her. I really do lov-" His thoughts were cut short by a piercing yell.

_"Back off!"_

He hesitated. Whatever it was it was not his problem, and he knew the streets were not kind to those who interfered in other people's business.

There was another scream.

His mind raced back to a moment he had left behind in the deep recesses of his mind.

_--(Flashback)--_

_But, Lance, haven't you ever wanted to be a real, live hero?_

_A hero? Me? Yeah, right. I'll never be a hero._

_Why not?_

_Heroes are…brave, and smart and strong. They go around saving people, and they don't have any problems. I've got plenty of problems. Believe me, Kitty-cat, I ain't nobody's hero._

_…You're mine, Lance. You're mine._

_---(End)---_

He snapped back to the moment, and raced toward the voice. To his dismay, there were three hoods surrounding a girl, moving in. He grew closer.

_"I warned you!"_ She screamed, as the hoods laughed.

"Ooh, we're _real_ scared!"

Just as Lance reached them, defying all reason, a tiger bounded out from behind the boxes in back of the girl. It let out a spine-chilling roar, and for a moment, all of them stood as if time had stood still. Then, the girl, turning, saw the beast and let out another shrill shriek, bringing the others to their senses. Yelling as if the tiger had them by the leg already, they ran in terror. The girl began backing away from the tiger, seemingly entranced by it. She slowly raised her arms in defense...

Lance ran to the girl. Grabbing her shoulders, he turned her toward him.

"Who _are_ you? Let me _go_!" The tiger growled low, acting as though he was going to leap toward them.

"Run! I can handle this!" He whispered, trying not to encourage the beast into jumping.

"What are you-" He shoved her away, putting himself between her and the tiger. Pounding his foot into the ground, the ground responded to him, rolling and shaking. The tiger fell from his perch to the ground with a grunt.

Lance didn't wait around for it to get back up. Grabbing the girl's hand, he ran, dragging her behind.

"_Stop_! What are you _doing_?"

"Saving you, idiot, what does it look like?" With that, he grabbed her around the waist, and despite her rather loud complaints, he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her like a potato sack toward the X-jet.

She finally tore herself from him as he set her down near it. He glanced back. He didn't see the creature. She put her hands on her waist.

"Why did you carry me off like that?"

He looked at her as if to doubt her sanity. The fiery red head glared at him.

"Didn't you see that beast?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're a mutant, right?"

"W-What?"

"Don't try the cover up act with me. You made the ground shake."

"Alright then, whatever, I'm a mutant. You're welcome, by the way, for saving you're ungrateful butt."

She threw back her head and laughed.

The blood rushed to his face. "_Forget this_," He thought to himself. "_Kitty was wrong. Being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be. Just my luck I go and save an escapee from an insane asylum!_"

"That wasn't a _tiger_!"

"What?"

"That wasn't a tiger."

"I heard you the first time."

"Well, then, why did you say what?"

"I- never mind. What do you mean, it wasn't a tiger? I don't care what it was, it had teeth and claws. I didn't want to stick around to ask it what species it was."

"No, I mean, it wasn't _real_."

He shook his head. "You have problems."

"So does Kitty."

His heart jumped. "W-What?"

"You say that a lot, don't you?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "How do you know Kitty?"

She smiled. "You're not the only mutant on Earth, you know."

* * *

KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK

* * *

**AN:**

Yes, I'm afraid dispite my repeated efforts to lose, drown, or poison him, Cliff is still around. Sorry!

Cliff: That (choke) was _you_? Oh, you'll pay for that one! (glare)

Author: Bring it, cliff boy!

Cliff: AHHH! (attacks)

Author: AHHH! (moves out of the way)

Cliff: AHHH! (runs past Author, careening off egde of waterfall Author had been standing by)

Author: (laugh) Sometimes, it's good to be Author!

Cliff: (hanging on edge) I'm still here!

Author: D'oh!


End file.
